Return of the Psychic
by EVERanOptimist
Summary: Jess returns to Indiana after finishing college and runs into a certain someone. She is looking for a job and Dr. Krantz is captured but why? Plenty of Rob, Jess and action. Throw in a couple of Jess' old army buddies and you don't know what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Jess**

Wow, I never thought that I would be back here again. I breathed in that clean, Indiana air. Yup you just can't get air like that in New York. Well, to be fair you probably could if you went upstate. Just not in the city where I lived. Hell's Kitchen to be precise. Pretty expensive but Ruth, my best friend, and I split the costs right down the middle. For those of you who don't know, my name is Jessica Mastriani. Most people call me Jess. You might have heard of me. It's fine with me if you haven't though. It fact, I kind of prefer it that way. You might have heard about me from reading the newspapers. I'm the girl who was hit by lightning and developed the psychic power to find missing people in my sleep.

It was a really big deal at the time. My powers, I mean. People wanted me to find their missing husbands, or kids or wives. Like the dead beat dads or the people who'd killed family members. Stuff like that. The FBI wanted me too. They wanted me to use my powers to find criminals, terrorists. It was a cool idea but I couldn't do it. Well, I guess I COULD but I wouldn't. I mean, I tried to, at first, but there was so much pressure. I mean I was 16! And I had Feds breathing down my neck all the time like, so, so, so, where is insert name of bad guy here? And don't even get me started on the reporters. They practically camped outside my house! It really screwed up my brother. Douglas. He's schizophrenic.

So, I really had no choice. I told everyone I lost my powers and that was it. Well, a bunch of other stuff happened before that like, finding a kid who wanted to stay missing, getting locked up in the infirmary of Crane Military Base and calling my boyfriend at the time-well not really boyfriend, It was complicated- to bust me and the kid out which involved blowing up a helicopter. Whatever, I don't have time to go into everything.

Anyway, a lot of stuff happened and eventually I decided to help the Feds in Iraq. Douglas convinced me too. Besides it was the right thing to do.

I couldn't handle Iraq. I mean at first it was ok. Sort of boring. Igot to know the guys inmy unit and they really looked out for me. But it got more intense. When you're only 16 and you go from hanging out in detention after school to finding terrorists, to watching people blow up and listening to kids scream at you not to take their father. Well, it would screw anyone up.

Then the nightmares came. And I couldn't sleep anymore.

I couldn't find them anymore. Because I couldn't dream.

PTSS. Post- traumatic stress syndrome. They tried everything to get rid of it. A vacation, drugs. Nothing worked. So they sent me home. But, I was different. It didn't help that when I got home, I saw the guy I was madly in love, Rob Wilkins, macking down on this blonde who had boobs bigger then my HEAD! We broke up. I moved to New York. But, I graduated college. And, now I need a job. So I'm back in Indiana and I can handle this. I can. Because I'm Jess Mastriani. I can do this…I hope.

That's how I ended up here. Driving to Wilkins Garage. My dad was making me go. He thinks that since I haven't ridden on it in a while that it's not safe to drive. I don't know. But, he was going to take it away if I didn't have it checked out so here I am on my way to Wilkins Garage. Where my ex-boyfriend works. However it is the best garage around. Regardless of who works there. Well, Rob's a get great mechanic but you know whatI mean. I was NOT going to stalk him! Maybe I'd get lucky and he wouldn't even be there. See, NOT STALKING!

My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill, annoying voice. "Jess! Jess! It's so good to see you again! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back! I would have planned a brunch or a lunch or something! We can still hang out tomorrow right! I'll call you! I assume you are staying at your parents place right. You mom brought her biscotti to church last Sunday! It was soo good." Ugh, Karen Sue Hanky. She is such a drip. "Hi Karen Sue," I said in this really tired tone. Give me a break alright, the last time I saw her I had just broken her nose. I really don't like her. "I didn't know I was coming back." Come on, why couldn't the light turn green already. "Oh, that's interesting, how in New York-" The light turned green, alleluia, and I sped off.

Needless to say I was already in a pretty bad mood when I turned into the familiar cut-off for Wilkins Garage and sped in. All right so I do a lot of speeding into places. I like speed, sue me. Anyway, you'll never guess who I saw. If you said Hank Wendell then you were right. Hank was a guy who seat in the W's section of detention with me back in high school. I should have been sitting with the other M's but Ms. Clemmings thought I might be able to help control the rowdy Ws. It didn't work. Wendell's one of the guys helped bust me out of Crane. He was staring at my bike- it was one choice bike- and even after I took my helmet off it took him a minute to see who it was. "Hey Wendell" He stared at me for a moment and then it clicked, "Mastriani, hey. I didn't recognize you without the short hair." Oh yeah that's right. I grew my hair out a little, it was only slightly longer but Ruth said it made me look really different...and really hot! Wendell started talking again, "Okay, so I'll check out you bike, I'll just get the paperwork and you can sit in one of those chairs over there." "Sure, whatever" I replied and walked over to a set of really uncomfortable looking chairs.

**Rob**

I was working on the paychecks when Wendell walked. I hate the guy so I have no idea why I haven't fired him yet. Fine, I guess I don't hate him but he can get really annoying. There are only so many jibes about my sex life- or lack thereof – that I can take. Just because I haven't had a girlfriend since….. you know what forget it. Anyway Wendell comes in and says that he needs the paperwork for a regular bike check. I hand him the file and he gets this look in his eyes. The best way I can describe it is devilish and almost pitying. "Guess who's bike this is for?" he says. I groan. I do NOT want to play this game. "Who?" I'm expecting some kind of dirty joke to come next because, c'mon its Wendell but he says the the last words that I expect "Jess Mastriani"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone. If you are reading this and actually like what you're reading then you need to REVIEW! I almost gave up on this story (after one chapter! Pathetic right!). I would have too except for my favorite readers. They reviewed and I am SOOOO thankful! Not to sound desperate or anything! ; ) Here's the story!_

_P.S. How did you find this story? Did you find it through my profile or what because I couldn't find it to show my best friend in the archives thing. Please PM me about this or just tell me in your review._

_

* * *

_

Rob's P.O.V.

I don't know how long I sat there staring into thin air. I'm not even sure how much time had

past. It could have been 10 seconds, 10 minutes or 10 hours. I only kept thinking "Holy crap Jess is back. Jess is back. Jess is back." Only I said it many more time in my head. I couldn't believe it. Jess

had said she hated me! She said she never wanted to see me again. Why on earth was she HERE! I slammed my hand against the table. Don't give me that look, I was extremely frustrated. I mean it was hard enough to figure out why Jess did what she did when we were dating! Now I had to figure out her actions when she had broken up with me! It was enough to drive a person crazy. But that was the problem. She drove me crazy and I couldn't get mad at her! She would say something funny like "hey sailor give a girl a ride?" or she would smile at me or just _look_ at me and all my anger would just disappear, And when she kissed me, well, I definitely wasn't mad at her then. Well, I wasn't going to have her be in_ my_ garage and not talk to her! I jumped out of my chair and went to exit my office. I swear to you, my hand was on the door knob when I had a horrible thought. What if she wasn't there. Or even worse, what if she was there and honest-to-god truly hated me. I stood there frozen for another couple of seconds and decided that there was no other option. I was going to go see. Deep breath Rob, deep breath. Jess doesn't bite, she punches, or kicks. I chuckled to myself for a moment and thoughts of Jess flitted through my head. The 2 of us (and Sean) breaking out of Crane, saving Keely, saving that cheerleader and Claire (while taking on the football team) and infiltrating and launching an attack on the crazy True Americans and of course I couldn't help thinking about how amazing Jess is. I shook my head clear of these thoughts and memories and turned the knob. I mean she probably wasn't even here anyway. Wendell was probably playing a trick on me. I growled, if Wendell was pranking me or something he was going to pay...I don't know how yet but it would definitely be painful. Very painful.

I shook me head again, this time to rid myself of bloodthirsty thoughts and stepped out of my office into the garage.

I stopped short. There was a person sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs reading one of the old magazines we had on the table over there. The had the same color hair. Jess and the person on the chairs over there I mean. Even though I couldn't see the face I knew it was Jess. You can be skeptic all you want but I _knew_ that she was Jess. I was so excited at the thought that she was here in _MY_ garage that I just couldn't help myself. I blame Jess. I really had no self-control when around. So...I called her name "Mastriani"

Jess P.O.V.

So I was just starting to relax. I thought that maybe God had taken pity on me and Rob was like, out on business or something. I mean, he was supposed to be working here but I still hadn't seen him. His uncle owned the place, maybe Rob got the day off or something. But, I digress. So, I had just started to relax and was flipping through a People magazine. Hey, a girl can't be so tough all the time. Besides I enjoy the funny celebrity stories and picture. (Celebrities... they take out the trash just like us!) I was chuckling a little bit when I heard a deep, really nice voice say "Mastraiani"

I froze. Of course God didn't take pity on me. Of course. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Hey Rob, how are you?" He looked slightly shell-shocked to see me but at least I knew that this meeting was a possibility. "G-good. How are you?" "I'm fine." I responded. "What are you doing back? I thought you were living in New York?" It was kind of weird but he honestly seemed curious. "Well, I finally graduated Julliard-" about time too because I would have killed myself if I had to spend another year there. It was horrible. "-and know I'm looking for a job." "Oh, that's cool." Rob replied, twisting his hands and looking anywhere but at me. I wondered if he was looking for something to say. I know I was. An awkward silence reigned. Wendell interrupted what barely classified as a conversation with a "Mastriani, your bike's ready." "Well, see you around," I said to Rob, finally risking a look into his pale-blue, almost gray eyes. "See you around" he echoed. I got on my bike. "Oh hey, is it all right if I bring in my dad's truck in for servicing?" "Yeah no problem," "Great, thanks." I put my helmet on and drove away.

Rob's P.O.V.

I watched wordlessly as she straddled her bike and let Wendell answer the question about her father's truck. I watched even more silently as she drove out of my garage, out of my life...again.

* * *

_Did you like this chapter? I mean you got 2 glimpses of how Rob's mind works! I'm sorry that the second rob POV was only like 2 sentances but I really wanted to include the way rob saw her leaving. If you have any questions, or comments press the pretty purple button and REVIEW! I love you all (I really do even though I'm trying to suck up to y'all so y'all REVIEW!)_

_-Ever_


End file.
